School Happy Tree Town
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: La escuela es un nido de ratas, ratas que solo buscan aprobar año, pero hay algunas que se encuantran en celo y debido a ello este año escolar tendra varios cambios.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de HTF :DDD

Este fic va a tener distintas parejas, pero la principales son: Cuddles x Thooty, Sniffles x Nutty, Shiffty x Liffty, Flaky x Giggles, Splendid x Flippy, etc :DDD El "etc" es por que habran algunas parejas secundaria y combinaciones XD Me divertire mucho :D y espero que ustedes difruten el fic :3

Declaimer: HTF no me pertenece u.u

Nota: Todos son humanos :3 pero supongo que eso ya lo sabian ^^U

* * *

Capitulo 1: inicio de clases

Acerco sus labios con suavidad hacia el chico y los planto en la mejilla del rubio, este se sonrojo por lo que hizo la pelirosa, pero sonrio al rato.

- Hola Giggles- saludo animado el mas alto colocándose su capucha amarilla que curiosamente tiene una orejas de conejo sobresaliendo de ella- ¿vamos juntos?

- ¿Por qué crees que vine?- sonrio con cariño la chica, abrazando el brazo de su novio y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Ah…- el rubio se habia puesto algo nervioso, no es que no le agradara el tacto, pero ya no sentia lo mismo que hace unos años.

Ambos caminaron unas calles, hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a la calle donde se hallaba su escuela.

Una institucion grande y repleta de alumnos. Consiste en la seccion secundaria y preparatoria.

Ellos dos, a sus dieciséis años, estan en ultimo año de secundaria.

Y ahora estan iniciando año.

- Giggles, Cuddles, hola- saludo animadamente una peliazul, acercandose a los dos chicos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Petunia- saludo la mas baja, acercandose a su amiga, aun sosteniendo cariñosamente al rubio.

Cuddles levanto la mano y dio a entender el saludo.

- ¿Cómo esta Handy?- pregunto Cuddles en un intento de sacar platica.

- Va a cursar primer año de _preparatoria_- resalto la ultima palabra, con una sorisa picara- ya tiene que ir pensando en su futuro.

- ¿Primero? Es muy alto… y musculoso, parece de segundo- sonrio con broma la pelirosa y Cuddles rio levemente.

- Y eso me alegra- sonrio con algo de perversión la peliazul, los otros dos chicos la vieron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡FLAKYYYYY!- hablaron al unisono dos peliverdes, gemelos, rodenado por los hombros a la peliroja, quien dio un salto por tremenda aparicion.

- Ch-chicos…- hablo Flaky, controlando sus temblores- ¿estan felices p-or ser su pr-primer año de preparatoria?- pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos de la infancia.

Pues si, ellos eran vecinos desde que tenian memoria, los gemelos con diecisiete y la peliroja con dieciséis.

Los gemelos le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Pues claro!- hablo el gemelo mayor y mas alto, Shiffty, quitando su brazo del cuello de la menor- somos tus superiores de algun modo- eso lo dijo de manera bromista.

La peliroja de ojos ambar rio por lo bajo por aquella broma.

- Asi que haras todo lo que querramos- continuo con la conversación el gemelo menor- y lo que queremos es un favor.

- No pienso ocultar s-su dinero robado… no otra vez- hablo medio seria, medio nerviosa… se habia metido en muchos problemas aquella vez.

- No queremos eso… al menos no ahora- explico el peliverde mas bajo, sonriendo de manera nerviosa- queremos que no acompañes a unas compras.

- …

- …

- ¿Compras?- pregunto la chica, alzando una ceja.

- Sip- asintió el mayor- queremos probarnos ropa y tu eres una chica, sabras que nos queda y que no. Ademas que tu te pruebas algo, que si tu ropa no es de vieja, es de marimacho.

- No soy muy fanatica de lo ajustado, pero no tendria problemas con probarme u-unas faldas y variar un poco de los pantalones y camisones.

- ¡Yai!- festejo el gemelo mayor, revolviendole el cabello, sospechosamente casposo ¿o eran ganchos blancos?, a Flaky.

Los tres rieron con discreción.

-o-o-o-o-

Observaba el lugar con cierto aburrimiento, la escuela nunca le emociono mucho, pero se sonrio a si mismo con alegria, no queria que nada saliera mal.

_- Sabes que me aburre estar aquí por siempre._

Flippy abrio sus ojos, horrorisado.

- "Tu solo no salgas"- penso con amargura el peliverde, dirigiendose a la voz.

_- Aburrido…_

El de ojos verdes suspiro y empezo a caminar por la entrada de la escuela.

_- Pero que de nuevo estas solo._

- "No estaria solo si no me alejara por tu culpa, lastimas a la gente"

_- No lo haria si te defendieras._

El peliverde agudizo la mirada, dolido. Hasta que sintio que choco con alguien y cayo al suelo.

El chico de dieciocho años observo desde el suelo a quien lo derrumbo, hallandose con un chico que aparentaba su misma edad, de cabello azul oscuro, ojos celeste y… ¿un antifaz rojo?... OK… este chico tenia una pinta rara. Pero lo que llamo su atecion fue la banda que tenia en el brazo derecho.

- "¿Presidente escolar?"- penso el peliverde, ya que esa era la banda del presidente.

_- Parece un idiota…_

- Perdon- dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrepentida, extendiendole la mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

Flippy la sostuvo algo dudoso, abrio sus ojos, levemente sorpendido, al sentir que de un jalon el peliazul lo levanto, como si pesara menos que una pluma… incluso casi cae para adelante.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa el, notoriamente, mas alto.

Flippy asintió, listo para irse, pero el ojiazul lo detuvo del brazo.

- Espera- hablo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, con una mirada curiosa.

- Ah… Flippy- contesto, soltandose del agarre.

Continuo caminando, pero antes de doblar en una esquina, escucho la voz de aquel peliazul.

- Yo me llamo Splendid, nos vemos luego- se despidio, caminando fuera de la escuela para ver a los demas alumnos entrar.

- Splendid- susurro Flippy, bajando la mirada.

_- ¿splendid…?_

-o-o-o-o-

- Chicos…- se escucho una voz llamar al rubio, la peliazul y la pelirosa.

Los tres adolescentes llevaron su vista a la persona que se acercaba, dandose cuenra que la palabra correcta es "personas".

Los ojos de Cuddles adquirieron un brillo extra.

- ¡Toothy!- se emociono el mas alto, acercandose a su amigo, claro, entes lo solto su novia.

Giggles observo la escena sin inmutarse, aunque en el fondo la atrapo un poco de celos de que su novio se animase mas al ver a su amigo que a su novia, pero decidio ignorar esa sensacion.

- Hola…- saludo el rubio, dandose cuenta que el pelimorado no venia solo, estaba acompañada de una chica de cabello, tambien morado, con la unica diferencia de que ella lo tenia mas claro y tambien llevaba un sombrero de lana.

Al lado de la chica aparecio un chico que aparentaba los dieciocho años, vestia el uniforme de la escuela, pero llevaba un sonbrero negro de copa.

- Pickles- sonrio la chica a su mayordomo, quien le sonrio.

- Señorita Lammy, ya me tengo que retirar, cualquier problema me avisa o si no, le recomiendo que use las tecnicas de defense que le enseñe- se despidio con una reverencia y se retiro.

Lammy se despidio con la mano y paso a ver a sus amigos, o algo asi, ella no era muy cercana al grupo, era amiga de Toothy y él era amigo de ellos tres.

- Hola- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendose levemente nerviosa.

Petunia levanto la mano en saludo y Giggles amplio su sonrisa. Mientras, Cuddles ya habia apartado a Toothy del grupo y empezo a hablarle de cualquier cosa.

-o-o-o-o-

Desde el otro lado del patio, un peliverde con mechones rubios veia al grupo de amigos, en especial a cierto rubio con capucha de conejo debajo del uniforme escolar.

Agudizo mas la mirada y se llevo una paleta a los labios, pero antes de darle bocado…

- Otra vez viendo a Cuddles- hablo un chico mas alto atrás de él. Nutty sintio una especie de respingon, pero jamas lo admitiria al frente de ese nerd.

Volteo a verlo de reojo y alli se hallaba. Un chico caucásico de cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, y con unos lentes, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela bien puesto, una de las diferencias con el uniforme que llevaba Nutty (camisa sin corbata y pantalones) es de que el peliazul llevaba encima de su camisa bien abotonada un chaleco gris, dandole una imagen mas elegante, pero para el peliverde solo lo hacia lucir mas nerd de lo que ya le parecia.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con tosquedad, viendolo con sus ojos verdes de distinta tonalidad y esta vez lamiendo el caramelo.

- Solo vine a acompañarte, no quiero que te la andes fastidiando…- respondio Sniffles, acomodandose los lentes y viendo a un extraño chico vestido de mimo que hace trucos, siendo visto por un chico bajito con sombrero de marinero.

- Como sea- rodo los ojos el mas bajo y regreso su vista a Cuddles, sonriendo con algo de malicia, a la vez que sus mejillas se teñian de un leve rojo. Pero su sonrisa se borro y fruncio levemente el seño al ver como el rubio abrazaba, amistosamente, al pelimorado por los hombros. Quito su vista indignado y entro a la escuela mientras seguia comiendo su paleta, siendo seguido por un muy paciente Sniffles.

-Fin cap 1-

* * *

Hay esta el primer capitulo :D en el siguiente se veran a otros personajes :3

Gracias por leer :D

¿Reviews?

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Lamento TANTO la demora TTWTT

En este capitulo se van a ver otras parejas que tambien habra, se los dejo como sopresa.

Declaimer: HTF no me pertenece.

Gracias a todas las personas por sus lindos Reviews :333 Sin nada mas que agregar, el capitulo :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociendo nuevas personas.

Toco la puerta de la enfermería con suavidad y espero paciente a que le abrieran... lo cual no paso. Volvió a tocar y otra vez el mismo resultado.

Refunfuño y el mismo abrió la puerta, asomando sus cabellos turquesas por la puerta y viendo dentro de la enfermería.

No había nadie...

Pero esos pensamientos fueron desechos al oír algo como... ¿ronquidos?

Se adentro al cuarto y camino un poco mas hallando a una persona encima de la segunda cama.

- ¿Disculpe?- pregunto con el seño levemente fruncido, estaba obvio que la persona que tenía enfrente era el enfermero de la escuela, la bata blanca y el carnet que colgaba de esa misma bata lo indicaba.

¿Cómo es posible que una autoridad este así de relajado?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- DISCULPE- esta vez ya no pregunto, solo alzo la voz y se acerco a sacudir al peli celeste que estaba recostado.

Este dé un salto se levanto, sobresaltando al menor.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá yo no lo hice!- grito agitado y con lagrimitas en los ojos el mayor.

- Esto...- el peli turquesa no sabía que decir ahora, solo sabía que el sujeto que tenia al frente a un completo idiota.

- Ah ¿Qué?- el ojiceleste volteo a mirar al chico de uniforme desarreglado. Tenía puesto una camiseta a rayas de color rojo con blanco y encima llevaba la casaca de la escuela, sus pantalones estaban bien, pero en lugar de zapatos escolares llevaba unas botas hasta las rodillas de color madera. Sin mencionar que su cabello turquesa era largo, sujeto con una trenza medio suelta, dándole volumen- Hola- saludo con una sonrisa- Soy Lumpy, el enfermero, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano para que el menor la estrechara.

Se quedo observando la mano unos segundos, pero después correspondió el saludo.

- Mi nombre es Russell- dijo el menor soltándose del apretón- no sé si le habrán... dicho de mi condición.

- Con solo verte puedo notarlo- hablo huecamente el peli celeste, haciendo que el peli turquesa se tensara y lo mirara irritado- Es- espera- le dijo apenado el enfermero- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal- movió sus manos frenéticamente haciendo unos movimientos extraños lo cual causaría mucha gracia, pero el menor no estaba de tanto humor como para reírse, aunque si le pareciera cómica la escena.

- No hay problema...- contesto Russell.

- Bueno... déjame ver, ven siéntate- Lumpy palmeo un lado de la cama, justo a su costado. Russell miro algo extrañado, pero al final acepto, sentándose y mirando al enfermero, quien no se había parado.

Lumpy sostuvo con suavidad la quijada de Russell, lo cual sobresalto al menor, peor decidió no darle importancia, y con la otra mano tanteo el parche que llevaba el estudiante en el ojo derecho, quitándolo con lentitud.

- Bueno...- dijo mirando seriamente.

No es necesario decir que el menor no poseía ojo alguno en el lado derecho de su rostro ¿verdad?

Lumpy se sintió mal al ver eso. Él era enfermero un nuevo enfermero y antes trabajaba en un hospital de prestigio. No creyó que vería casos como estos en una secundaria y preparatoria.

- Por suerte ya te lo trataron en un hospital, por lo cual no hay que preocuparse por infección, eso es obvio... ¿te duele?- pregunto y Russel asintió débilmente ya que aun era sostenido del rostro- debe ser porque aun no te acostumbras a la herida... te puedo dar algún medicamento para que el dolor baje- continuo hablando con una increíble seriedad, agudizando levemente la mirada, dando una expresión de paz y tranquilidad, un poco perezosa.

Russell sintió esa tranquilidad que caracterizaba el rostro del mayor y por un momento olvido sus problemas.

- Gra-gracias- murmuro alejándose levemente del mayo, haciendo que le soltara el rostro.

- No hay problema- Lumpy le sonrió- pero tengo una pregunta- la expresión del mayor se había vuelto duda y curiosidad combinadas- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Russell abrió sus ojos, pero al segundo se calmo.

- Un accidente con vidrios en mi casa- hablo con algo de nerviosismo, cosa que noto el mayor, quien volvió a mirar de forma seria, pero con preocupación.

- Bueno, parece ser que la primera clase ya va a empezar, será mejor que me vaya- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, Russell- vengo en el receso por la medicina, de nuevo gracias- y sin mas salió de ahí.

Dejando dudoso al enfermero Lumpy.

-o-o-o-o-

Camino sin mucha emoción por los pasillos listo para ir a su respectiva aula, lo único que esperaba era no hallarse con el idiota de su hermano.

Hasta que choco con alguien al doblar en una esquena de pasillo.

- Lo siento- se disculpo el peli verde- viendo algo avergonzado a la persona que tenía enfrente, el menor abrió los ojos como platos- espera... ¿contigo no me halle hace un momento?- pregunto curioso el chico que aparentaba su edad, aunque era más bajo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- No- dijo cortante más alto y agudizo mas la mirada, sus ojos rojizos brillaron mas- tu debiste hallarte con el idiota de Splendid- hablo firme.

Flippy miro sorprendido y curioso al chico que tenía enfrente. Ahora que lo notaba el chico si se podía parecer al chico que vio anteriormente, pero no es él.

El chico que tenía enfrente tiene los ojos rojos al igual que el cabello y su antifaz es azul.

- Perdon...- murmuro y siguió su camino hacia el aula.

Splendod suspiro y noto que el chico se fue sin siquiera preguntarle su nombre... aunque tampoco es que creyera que ese peli verde quería saber su nombre.

Se dio cuenta que el chico con el que choco iba en dirección al aula de su hermano, lo cual dio a entender que eran del mismo aula.

Sin más volteo a seguir con su camino, pero no conto con que se hallaría de frente con un chico MUY alto, con todo el cabello naranja en el rostro, lo cual no permitía ver sus ojos y que esparcía un aura de neutral y... ¿petrificado? ya que ese chico procuraba siempre andársela quieto.

- ¡Ah!- grito levemente, casi yéndose hacia atrás, por suerte el más alto lo sostuvo sin problemas- gracias- murmuro algo apenado por su reciente torpeza ¡Pero era culpa de ese raro chico que sonreía de forma muy tétrica!

- Si...- dijo de forma estoica el peli naranja.

- "Ese debe ser uno de los alumnos nuevos"- pensó el pelirrojo, continuando con su camino hacia su aula, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico lo seguía- ¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto levemente irritado.

- Yo también soy de tu aula- levanto de manera lenta su mano y como un robot señalo un aula que estaba algo lejos.

- Ya veo...- murmuro Splendod, pero decidió no hacer mas caso y continuo caminando. A su lado se puso el peli naranja, quien caminaba a su ritmo.

- Me llamo Marmot- continúo hablando neutral- pero los amigos que tenía en mi antigua escuela me llamaban Cro-Marmot.

El pelirrojo lo vio unos momentos y suspiro, parece ser que no podrá quitarse a ese alumno de encima por un buen rato... y eso que no está de humor.

- Splendod... me llamo Splendod- murmuro tratando de no mirar al nuevo.

Por lo cual no pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del pelinaranja.

- Fin cap 2 -

* * *

Lumpy no es sexy? *babea*

Bueno, hasta aqui no mas ^^U

Reviews son muy bien recibidos :D

Gracias por leer ;3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
